The Theif and his Kitten
by Hetaliagirl777
Summary: Hikari and Bakura have a relationship that seems too good to be true. And everything is perfect. Until a field trip to the museum reveals a secret about their past lives and awakens an anceint spirit. Will Hikari and Bakura's love prove true? Find out!
1. Field Trip

The Theif and His Kitten

Episode one

Feild Trip

Opening Theme: Dragon's Flight.

_The Dragons fly_

_through endless skies_

_They go by too fast_

_wake me up_

_when the come to call._

_I will never fade_

_in the darkness of their shade_

_wake me up when the come to call._

_I will not fall_

_into darkness_

_So you'd better_

_wake me up_

_when they come to call_

_Wake me up_

_when they come to call_

It was just a normal day at school for Hikari Tenshi, a young girl with pure white hair, silvery blue eyes, light bronze skin and a perfect figure. She was well endowed as well. Called the Domino City Heartthrob, she was desired by many guys. But her heart belonged to a boy named Ryou Bakura. He was a very shy boy, hailing from London, though his name clearly stated he was Japanese. He had been born in Japan but had been raised in London. Then he returned to Japan. He blushed each time he saw Hikari. He loved her, but was far too shy to tell her so. And everytime she tried to tell him, Duke Devlin, a greedy American, ruined that oppertunity for her. She was happy for the class feild trip to the museum. She got straight A's and was a big anime and manga fan. She loved Hard rock as well, a secret only she, Ryou and her grandmother, with whom she lived, knew about. She called herself an S-ranked Otaku. Bakura was also an Otaku, and they both loved the same anime. They had a lot in common. Bakura also loved hard rock. The two of them were perfect for each other. "Class, today we'll be having a feild trip to the museum. It's going to be all day." Everyone handed in their permisson slips. "Hey, Ryou, sit next to me?" Hikari asked. He blushed red and nodded. She took his hand and walked with him. The two found a seat close to the front. Duke grabbed Ryou's arm. "Move it." Ryou shook his head. "What?" Hikari glared at him. "Beat it or else." Duke looked at her. "Fine. Princess." She punched him. "Never call me that." The teacher just nodded in approval. Hikari smirked. She never got in trouble as Duke was a trouble maker and Hikari always had the privilage of teaching him a well needed and much deserved lesson. She glared at him as he got up. He looked at her. "I will have you one way or another." He said. "When the dead walk the earth!" Hikari snapped.

This, sadly, would be an omen. She had yet to know this. Bakura sat beside her and placed his arm around her. He seemed a little more confident now. "Ryou?" He pulled her a bit closer. "Shh." He wasn't himself. "Come here kitten." She scooted away a little. "Ryou you're scaring me." He pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong kitten?" It definatly wasn't Ryou. "Who are you?!" She asked. He chuckled darkly. "You know who I am." She glared at him, a death glare worthy of Shinigami himself. "Get away from me." She snarled. Suddenly Ryou seemed to be normal. "What happened?" Hikari sighed with relief. "Nothing." He shrugged and turned a bright shade of red. "Um..." She turned to him. "Yes?" He looked at her. "Iloveyou!" He said it so fast that his words sort of smooshed together. "What was that?" She asked. "I love you..." His voice was soft. She smiled. "I love you too." he gently cupped her cheek. "C-can I kiss you?" He asked. "I don't know, can you?" She said giggling. He smiled a little. "I suppose I deserved that." Bakura said softly. "I guess." Hikari replied. He leaned close to her and kissed her gently. Just barely a brush of the lips. He would've pulled away, but something happened and he suddenly deepened the kiss. He didn't seem to wnat to stop kissing her. She tried to pull away but he held a firm grip on her. "Mine." He murmured against her lips. He didn't stop. He even went as far as to entangle his fingers in her long white hair.

Hikari tried to pull away again, but this time, she didn't seem to want too. Finally, Bakura pulled away from her and licked his lips. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I first laid eyes upon you. Bastet." Hikari frowned. "That's not my name." She said. Her amulet, called Batet's Eye, a rare blue tiger's eye set in silver on a silver chain, glinted anime style in the light of the sun. It began to glow. "My Amulet..." Suddenly a young woman who resembled Hikari but with golden eyes flecked with blue and cat-like pupils was sitting beside Bakura. "Akefia." The young girl whispered. "Why?" Bakura lowered his voice. "I was only trying to coax you out. Kitten. I knew if I did something rash like that, you'd ask me why. Bastet." She looked up at him. "Akefia... You really care about me, don't you?" He nodded. "Bastet, I... I love you so much. And I'm glad I found you again. I've been searching for five millennia." Bastet looked at him. "That long?" Akefia pulled her closer to him. "Yes. I never gave up hope. And when I saw your vessle wearing your amulet, I knew you were in there somewhere." He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again. But this time it was deeper and it meant a lot more to both of them as he kept her closer to him. "I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I first saw you. You freed me from the Pharaoh. My kitten." Bastet nodded once. "And you saved my life." Akefia smiled and kissed her again, but this time it was gentle. The two of them were, for the first time, happy. "We should go." Bastet said. Akefia nodded. "I'll see you soon, kitten." Bastet nodded as the two left their vessles in charge. "Oh... we're here already?" Hikari asked as the bus stopped. Soon, something so sinister would happen, that not even Bastet could have foreseen it.

Ending Theme:

Love

_Love will fade_

_Like the flowers of spring_

_Cherry blossoms become grey_

_No time left to play_

_Is it real? Please say_

_Tell me what I need to know_

_to survive this darkness_

_that lies_

_on the inside._

_What will I do with out you?_

_I need you here beside me._

_To live, to see_

_I cannot breathe. Please help me. _

_True love, true love. _


	2. Huanted Past

The Theif and His Kitten

Episode two

Haunted Past

Opening Theme: Dragon's Flight.

_The Dragons fly_

_through endless skies_

_They go by too fast_

_wake me up_

_when the come to call._

_I will never fade_

_in the darkness of their shade_

_wake me up when the come to call._

_I will not fall_

_into darkness_

_So you'd better_

_wake me up_

_when they come to call_

_Wake me up_

_when they come to call_

Hikari listened to Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song and sang as they walked. She did not hear the teacher warn them about the sarcophagus. "It is said that when the pharaoh sees his beloved in the reflection of the mirror, he will return to earth to claim her. He even vowed he'd take her by force if he had too." Hikari paused in front of the mirror for a moment to adjust her hair then walked with the rest of the class. But those few moments in the mirror had awakened something dark. Something sinister. _When the dead walk the earth!_ The omen had come to pass.

The sarcophagus opened and out stepped the pharaoh. But he wasn't a mummy... He was young and wore Egyptian robes. And the pharaoh's crown upon his head. He saw a girl with white hair disappear around the corner. As she did, he saw her eyes and a glint of silver. "Bastet... My queen." He gave chase. Hikari turned but saw nothing. "Weird..." She could've sworn she saw something. She turned around and someone placed his arms around her tight. And It wasn't Ryou. "I've been searching everywhere for you." The voice wasn't Ryou either.

"W-what?" He gently kissed her neck. "Bastet. My Queen. It is time you returned home." He grabbed her necklace. "What's this?" Hikari gulped. "B-Bakura gave this to me.." The man ripped it from her neck and tossed it aside. "My necklace!" She reached for it. "Ah ah ah." He held her tight. "You are not to wear anything that man gave you." "But..." His grip tightened. "You are mine." He whispered. He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder and she struggled against him. "Put me down! I'm Japanese not Egyptian!" He simply chuckled. "You are Egyptian my sweet." He murmured as he carried her off. She screamed, causing Ryou to turn and race to her only to see Atem carry her away. "Hikari!"

It was then his Yami took over. "Put. Her. Down. Now." Atem turned. "Akefia." He growled. "Bakura?" Hikari asked softly. "Hush Bastet." Atem said. "Do not tell her what to do." Akefia snapped. Hikari grabbed her necklace and put it on. Then Bastet took over. "Enough! Both of you just stop! You are acting like children!" She replied flatly. "Bastet..." The two said in unison. "Just stop this pointless fighting both of you." Bastet said, looking rather annoyed. Akefia simply hung his head. Atem on the other hand saw his chance and took it. He grabbed her and ran off.

Bastet pounded on his back with her fists. "Put me down!" Growling, Akefia gave chase. He wasn't going to lose his oracle again. Bastet found herself back in Ancient Egypt. "No..." she never wanted to be here again. she struggled. "Put me down!" She shouted. Atem seemed to ignore her as he carried her away. Hikari took over again. "Eh? wha... hey! Put me down!" She struggled against him. "Hush Bastet." "That's not my name dammit!" Hikari snapped. "Yes, it is." Hikari struggled. "Put me down you asshole!" She snapped.

He ignored her, which made her scream in fury. "Put me down!" She shouted. He refused to do so. Which pissed her off more. She flailed about, trying to escape as he carried her through the desert of Ancient Egypt into a palace. Then he set her down. "Those clothes do not fit you my dear..." He kissed her suddenly. She shoved him away. He wasn't phased by this.

He just kissed her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her to make her immobile. "Now just hold still..." He mumbled, gently pulling off her dress. "STOP!" She shouted at him. But he never did listen. She struggled against him but was utterly powerless to stop his lust. The kisses trailed down her neck as he pressed harder against her. Reacting on instinct she kicked his leg, but it did nothing. She felt herself pressed against a wall. "Shh.. just let me enjoy this... enjoy you.." He mumbled softly.

He had been about to finish undressing her when he heard someone call his name. He sighed and kissed Hikari again. "I'll be back shortly. Try not to run away again." He left. She quickly pulled her dress back on and looked for a way out. She decided to sneak through the window. No guards. "how stupid.." Hikari mumbled as she jumped out of the window. She managed to get to the gate when Someone spotted her. She quickly fled as the person gave chase.

She ended up in Bakura's arms. "Kura!" he held her tightly. "Come I know how we can get out.." He grabbed her hand and the two seemed to vanish from sight. they found themselves in a hideout. Caught up in the moment, He kissed her happily. "Hikari... I thought I lost you." he kissed her. it was warm and loving, not rough and lustful like Atem's had been. "Ryou..." She decided to use his first name again. He smiled and held her. "let's figure out how to escape this place...My love" He whispered to her. he loved her dearly. He sighed. "I love you Hikari.." "I love you too..

Ending Theme:

Love

_Love will fade_

_Like the flowers of spring_

_Cherry blossoms become grey_

_No time left to play_

_Is it real? Please say_

_Tell me what I need to know_

_to survive this darkness_

_that lies_

_on the inside._

_What will I do with out you?_

_I need you here beside me._

_To live, to see_

_I cannot breathe. Please help me. _

_True love, true love. _


End file.
